


Reddit and Discord love story!!!!????

by Magik8ball



Category: Social Media - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magik8ball/pseuds/Magik8ball
Summary: Reddit wants to tell discord something.......
Relationships: Discord Platform/Reddit (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 3





	Reddit and Discord love story!!!!????

One ngiht at reddits house reddit got a boner and decided to watch gay pornos. “ omg thatz so fucking hot.... i wish i could do it too 😍😍” 

Next da  
Y

“Hey Discordbb” reddit said while hsving horny look on his face??

“U-um hewo r-reddit-kun >.<“

Omg hes so hot.... reddit thought  
“DISCORD WILL YOU HAVE SEGGS WITH ME?????”

“Only if you buy me nitro uwu”  
Discord said while doing a sexy cat pose  
“Omg ok!!” Reddit said while he dragged discord out of school to his house

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck


End file.
